I Don't Believe in Dragons!
by KrazieShadowNinja
Summary: Kathryn doesn't read fantasy. When her friend, Haylie, gets her to read Eragon, she says it was stupid. What happens when she gets sucked into the book? Is it stupid now? And everything she don't believe in is now real? What is a sane girl to do? Believe?
1. Chapter 1

I had a dream about this and I just had to type it up. And when I was finished, I loved it! So here it is! This is before Eldest and after Eragon btw! I don't own anything from the book Eragon. I think it is a wonderful book. I only own Kat, Haylie, the plot, and maybe some other characters!

Chapter One

"Come on, Kat. Please, just read the book. If you don't like it, you don't have to read the sequel. Just try it. For me." My friend, Haylie, begged, holding a large, blue book. On the cover was a sapphire blue dragon, staring back. I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the book.

"Haylie, you know I won't like it. It disgusts me that someone actually even writes about this stupid stuff." I told her, taking the book from her hand. "I don't care about dragons, or dragon riders, or elves, or dwarves, or even magic. Its stupid and disgusting." I added, flipping through the pages.

"Just read it, Kat. And then tell me what you think. Knowing you, I expect a review from you about this book tonight." She said, laughing. I loved liked to read, but not fantasy. I hated it with a passion. I liked fiction books with no monsters, supernatural things, or fantasy things.

"Fine, I'll read the stupid book. But I won't like it!" I snapped, putting the book called Eragon in my backpack and zipping it up. I said my goodbye and hurried on home. When I got there, I opened the book and glanced at the clock. It was three o'clock in the afternoon and I should be finished at ten o'clock. I opened the first page to the book and began to read.

**At 10 o'clock that night...**

I closed the book with a triumphant sigh and grabbed the phone. I quickly dialed in the numbers and Haylie quickly answered. "So? Did you like it?" She asked excitedly. I rolled my eyes at the enthusiasm. Haylie and I were the exact opposite of each other but we manage to get past our differences and be friends. But I never fully understood how she could like books about dragons and stuff.

"No. That was the most stupidest book ever. It was kind of predictable in a way, if you think logically. The author did know how write at least, I enjoyed that he explained things clearly and the description, but other than that, I hated it. Fantasy books are not my thing. I told you. I hope you aren't mad at me though, because you did ask for my truthful review." I told her, rubbing my tired eyes.

"Well, it was worth a try. You have to like something fantasy like. And I'm gonna find it. Are you sure you don't wanna read its sequel, Eldest?" Haylie asked hopefully. I rolled my eyes yet again.

"No. I don't care about Eragon or his stupid dragon Saphira. Plus, I wanna go to sleep. Okay?" I told her, yawning. (Whoa! As soon as I put that word down, I started yawning! Coincidence?)

"Oh, okay. Goodnight, Kat." Haylie said, sighing with defeat.

"Goodnight." I told her before hanging up. I tossed the book on my desk and pulled on my pajamas. After I got ready for bed, I snuggled into my bed and turned off the lights. I quickly fell asleep.

**Sometime Later...**

Outside, the wind picked up, making leaves swirl around in a frenzy. The wind carried the leaves to Kathryn's window and her window opened up silently. Her purple curtains blew in the breeze. The book Eragon suddenly opened and the wind flipped the pages to the end. The leaves danced around in the room. Wind stopped and a oak leaf landed gently on Kat's cheek. She shifted a bit and pulled her covers closer to her. Eragon the book began to glow brightly and floated up, its pages facing Kathryn. The wind picked up and carried more leaves around the room. The book's light brightened and it fell on Kathryn. Then a large bright white flash covered her room. The windows slammed closed and refused to let any light out. The light disappeared and the book fell back on the desk, closed. Leaves littered the floor of Kathryn's room. The covers of her bed were thrown back and Kathryn was gone.

Good? Bad? Should I continue? Kathryn is kind of like my alter ego! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I never expected to get so many reviews! Anyway, I don't own anything from the book of Eragon. Just the plot, Kathryn, and maybe some other characters. Oh! I don't know what Petrovya (Go look for it on the map in Eragon or Eldest) looks like so just deal with me. Remember, this is before the book Eldest and after Eragon.

Chapter Two

"Sweetie, can you hear me? You poor dear." A woman's voice said somewhere in the darkness. Something warm was being dabbed on my forehead, warm water trickling down my face. I moaned as a spark of pain appeared. "Wake up, dear." The voice said again. I opened my eyes with difficulty. The world was spinning around and everything was blurry. I closed my eyes and opened them again, watching five women's faces turning into three and then one. The woman was sitting at the edge of the bed, dapping my face with a warm damp cloth. She had brown hair tied up in a messy bun, her chocolate eyes were filled with worry, and her dress was old-fashion and dirty. She had a apron on too, covered with flour.

"Oh, thank goodness! I was so worry." She told me, quickly dabbing my forehead. I tried to sit up but my body screamed in pain. I was sore all over and probably bruised too. "Do not do that, dear." She said after seeing the pain on my face.

"Where am I?" I asked her. I had some difficulty. My throat was dry and my voice sounded hoarse.

"You are at my husband's bakery shop. We're in Petrovya." She said, turning to the door. "Jorge! Get some water!" She yelled before turning to me. "Small, quaint town. By Lake Tudosten. And the Hadarac Desert." She explained quickly.

"Um...okay?" I told her, giving her a faint smile. She smiled and nodded.

"You asked for water?" A man's voice asked in the doorway. I turned. The man was quite tall with broad shoulders. Long golden locks and startling blue eyes made him look like a movie star. He looked over at the bed. "Hey, you are awake!" He said, walked over to the bed and handing me some water. I stared at the water bag. I hesitantly brought it up to my lips and then took a drink. The water was very rich or pure. They must have owned a very good water purifier. I finished the bag and set in down on the handmade bedside table.

"Thanks." I said, surveying the two, who was watching me.

"So, what happened?" The man asked me.

"Excuse me?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't remember. You were sprawled out on the ground, cut up and other things. I was wondering what happened. No horse, no dog, no nothing. Except for your pack." He told me. I thought that was weird but I didn't dwell on it too much.

"My pack?" I asked him, looking around on the bed for it.

He bent down and scooped up a nice pack. "I didn't look in it. Nor taken anything." He said. A faint tinkling sound drifted down the hall and into the room. "I have to go, customers coming. Laura, make sure you..." He started.

"I know, dear." She told him, smiling. He gave her a quick kiss and nod to me before leaving.

"You need to go to sleep, dear. So you can be rest up and maybe, you will remember. Goodnight.. wait, I did not ask for your name. What is it?" She said, taking a candle from the table.

"Kathryn." I told her. She smiled.

"Goodnight Kathryn." She said, before closing the door.

I turned and finally surveyed the room. It was quite roomy and cozy. A finely stitched rug was on the floor and homemade curtains blocked the window. But some sunshine made its way into the dimly lit room. I had to squint my eyes to see everything. A rough looking table and of course the bedside table was handmade. Nothing was electrical or anything that has technology. It was kind of weird but I pushed it out of my mind as my eyes began to droop. I quickly fell to sleep, my arms around the pack, hugging it tightly to my chest.

I woke up to some low muttering. I propped myself up on my elbows and blinked at the sudden light. Jorge was looking into a cupboard, muttering something unintelligible. My body wasn't screaming or aching. Maybe I was actually, finally healed. He was wearing a simple white collared long-sleeved shirt, which was rolled up to his elbows, and worn brown pants. The pants were something I haven't seen before. "Jorge? What are you doing?" I asked him, sitting up fully.

He turned to me. "You are awake. You have been asleep for three days straight." He said.

"Oh! No wonder I feel good." I said sheepishly. He laughed a bit before turning to the cupboard. A hidden cupboard up high on the wall. He pulled out a large bag of wheat.

"Are you hungry?" He asked me. I nodded. "Okay, you will have to wait a few minutes." He said, closing the cupboard. He closed the door and walked off. I turned to a large lump in the covers beside me and pulled out my pack.

I flipped it open and looked inside. Two pairs of old-fashion dresses, one green and one blue. A pair of worn tie up boots. A small dagger. A gray cloak. And a large indigo stone. I took it out and looked at it more closely. It was pure indigo and had absolutely no fault in it. It was quite heavy and a little bit warm. I knocked on the stone and it sounded kind of hollow. It was about five to ten pounds. No wonder the pack was so heavy. I set it back into my pack and rummaged around. All I found in there was a small bit of stale bread.

I closed the pack and brought my knees to my chest. The pack was obviously not mine. All I wanted to know was how I got here and how I get back home. Laura and Jorge acted too nice to be kidnappers. Yet, I fell asleep after drinking the water.

The door swung open and Jorge walked in carrying a plate of eggs and what he called sweetbread. "Enjoy. Laura should be back by evening. I will try to visit you but I cannot make any promises." Jorge said, setting the plate on my lap. More tinkling came from the hallway. Jorge quickly left, closing the door. I stared at the door before turning my eyes on the food. Golden sweetbread and bright yellow, fluffy eggs is what stared back. A wooden fork laid on the plate, near the eggs. I sighed. Well, tomorrow, if it wasn't poison or sleeping medicine, I would find out.

I scooped up some eggs and stared at the wooden fork. There was something going on here that I had to find out, I thought, as I put the warm eggs in my mouth.

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, I noticed my mistake. If you look, it is now changed to Petrovya. (I would have the slash in the o but I don't know how to do it, so deal with it.) Please tell me if Eragon had visited Furnost. I don't think so, but you never know. Anyway, sorry for it being so late. Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or anything from the book. And don't worry, Eragon will be in the chapter four or something else.

Chapter Three

The breakfast was actually quite good and I didn't fall asleep. I played a bit with that indigo stone, marveling how shiny and perfect it was. It kind of reminded me of a bowling ball, except for no holes. After getting bored with the stone, I got out of bed, which was a mistake. I fell on the floor as the world swirled around me. I must have landed hard on the floor because Jorge checked up on me and gave me a speech about how sick people were suppose to stay in bed. "I just wanted to freshen up a bit. I must look like a homeless person or something." I told him, messing with my hair. He looked at me a little oddly. "Wash my face." I said. He nodded and disappeared.

Soon, he came back with a wooden bowl filled with cold water and a ratty cloth. He left as quickly as he came. I washed up and rubbed my face. I felt a little better but I really wanted to know what was going on here. Laura came back by late afternoon and spent the rest of the afternoon with me, knitting and asking me questions about me. I answered them as vaguely as I could. I wasn't trying to be mean, but I didn't want to blab my whole life to a stranger.

"So, when do you think I'll be healed all up." I asked her, when she finished questioning me. She looked down at me.

"Well, you already seem fine. Maybe another day in bed before you head out. Don't want you to be hurting yourself. Maybe I'll tell Jorge to accompany you to the Hadarac Desert." She said. I went to tell her that she didn't have too but she said it was the best thing for me, and Jorge had brought it up earlier. "Okay, I'll go get your dinner and then you can rest." She told me, before disappearing. She came back with a bowl of soup. "I think you'll like this. Its Jorge's best." She whispered to me before leaving again. I ate in silence then fell asleep sometime later.

I woke up sometime later. Laura was putting something in a pack. "Good morning." I told her, sitting up easily. She turned to me and smiled.

"I made you a new pack. Yours is so small and you'll need a lot of water to pass the Hadarac Desert." She said, smiling faintly. Her lower lips trembled. I quietly wondered to myself why I was going to cross a desert. But that must have been where I was going before I got hit. But then, I also wanted to know why I was here. Then, I got interrupted by my thoughts by Laura grabbing me and hugging me tightly, sobbing.

"Breakfast is..." Jorge announced, walking into the room. I looked at him helplessly. "Laura, get off of her. She'll be fine. If her parents let her cross the Hadarac Desert before, she'll be able to make it back." He told her, taking Laura off of her. She nodded and wiped her face with the edge of her sleeve.

The rest of the day passed with lots of waterbags being filled with water and scarves to keep the desert sun off my skin. The bakery was closed today so things got done a whole lot quicker. Jorge also let me get out of bed. I was wearing a brown dress. I smoothed out the wrinkles the best I could before being lead to a mirror, or what they called, a looking glass. I had a couple of scratches on my face and one fresh scar on my left temple, which traveled to the edge of my left ear. There were also many scratches on my neck. After brushing my hair, I was taken outside with Laura.

"Be careful, dear. If you feel tired, don't be afraid to tell me." She warned me, walking me around the town. I nodded to her. She brought me to a blacksmith's shop and walked in. "Jakob." She called to a large man, who was banging on a piece of white-hot metal.

He turned and smiled. He placed the metal back in the fire and put his tools away. "Laura, nice to see you. Who is this?" He asked, glancing at me.

"This is Kathryn. You know, that girl Jorge found on the border of Surda." She answered. I glanced at her. Surda? I wondered why that sounded so familiar to me.

"Hello, Kathryn." He said. I nodded to him. "So, what can I do for you two?" He asked.

"Kathryn needs a horse to cross the desert. She needs to get home soon, so her parents don't get worried about her." Laura told him. He nodded and began heading for a large building next to his shop. We followed him into the building, which was actually a barn. Inside the barn, were several cows and horses.

"Pick any one you like. But, if I might say, don't pick the white one. She very skittish and doesn't like going places that is far." He told me. I nodded and explored the barn, while keeping a steady hand on a wall. There was a couple of nice brown horses who liked being petted. But one stood out.

He was quite large and had a sturdy, muscular build. He didn't like being petted but he dealt with me being near him. "I'll take this one." I told Jakob, who was chatting to Laura, who looked like she wished to be anywhere else but her. He turned to me, startled.

"Ah. He's a new horse. He doesn't even let me get near him but it seems that he likes you. A man had ridden him before across the desert. He sold him to me for some food. I told him he could have his horse back but he said he didn't want the 'devil's' horse. Are you sure?" He asked me. I looked at the black horse. The horse turned his head, his mane cascading down his neck. He looked at me with his soulful eyes. There was fire in those eyes. That horse was ready for anything. For a minute, I stood transfixed in his gaze, before turned back to Jakob.

"He's the one." I told him.

"Well, then, he's all yours. What are you going to name him." He told me.

"Diablo." I said, smiling at the horse. "Diablo."

Why is the horse called the 'devil's' horse? Review and find out!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or any other characters. Only Kathryn and Diablo. And I know Diablo is mine because Diablo is one of my horses! Probably not my best.

Chapter Four

That night I couldn't get a wink of sleep, the adventure that laid before me was arousing my mind. Finally, I was able to get like three hours of sleep but I was rested and ready to go when Laura woke me up. She helped me into an easy outfit, which was one of Jorge's shirt and breeches. She said sometimes dresses could be hazardous to riders. I actually had to agree with her on that, remembering the time that I tripped on my own dress.

Jorge made me eat and drink all that I could before the sun reached the half point between the ground and the part where the sun is when it's noon. Finally, when I couldn't drink nor eat anymore, we started packing up. Water bags upon water bags filled the sides of the saddlebags and some were even hanging from the saddle. I was given four loafs of regular bread and one loaf of sweetbread. I also was given five bags of hay and grasses for the horse. Finally, we were ready to go.

"Wrap this around your head, so you don't get a sunburn." Laura said, giving me a long strip of cloth. I nodded to her. As I wrapped the scarf thing around my neck, she started to cry. Jorge held her close, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Well, thanks for everything. Maybe I'll come back sometime." I told them, getting on Diablo. I waved goodbye then took off, galloping through the street of Petrovya.

**Days later...**

The scenery didn't change much, but pretty much showed vast wastelands of sand, sand, and more sand. Everyday I had to wrap my scarf around my head as the sun reached its highest point and sweat began to drip down into my eyes. The wind had picked up a bit and was blowing sand around. Diablo was not showing any signs of trouble, especially when the sand began to whip us. I had gotten low on the horse but he kept on going, not paying any attention to the sand.

By the end of the week, he had sand for his coat. I tried to brush him off but there was a lot of sand. "Poor guy. I know this isn't fair for you. Heck, I hope I'm going to right way to my home. Only problem is... will my parents let me keep you. Here's your water." I told him, holding the water bag for him to drink from. He took about two gulps before moving his face away from the water. "Sure you don't want more?" I asked him. He didn't make no move so I put the water up. "Not my fault if you get dehydrated." I said.

Then I froze. "Great. I'm talking to a horse and expecting an answer. I've only been in this stupid desert for like... a week. I wonder what's going to happen in a month." I said out loud. "Now who am I talking too?" I asked. I closed my mouth and shook my head. The sun sunk down behind the sand dunes, a dark blanket covered the sky. I took out to large blankets, one for Diablo and one for me, and laid in over him. He laid down close to me. I wrapped myself in the blanket and stared up at the sky. Stars were unusually bright in the desert, blanketing the sand with an eerie glow. The moon began to creep its way up into the sky. "Goodnight." I whispered to the horse, curling up, preparing myself for the cold.

Eragon closed his eyes as the cold desert air whipped through his air. The cold air nipped his bare arms and face, making him lean closer to Saphira's warm body. Saphira was also happy, humming loudly as she glided through the air with ease. The desert moon was quite bright and she could see everything. Up ahead, a sand storm was finishing its round, blanketing the earth with new, undisturbed sand. She could feel Eragon slip away into his dreams. She should stop for the night, since she was getting a bit tired. Maybe dropping off Eragon and take a little flight of her own before going to bed.

A sudden, loud whinny took Saphira from her thoughts. She looked down and saw a lone black horse with large saddlebags. He was walking around in a circle, sniffing the sand. Anger bubbled up inside her. Even though she disliked horses, she couldn't understand why someone would leave a poor animal out in the desert alone.

_Eragon, look at this! _Saphira said softly, trying not to startle Eragon.

"Wha...huh?" Eragon groaned, picking himself up from the saddle. For that short amount of time of lying on the saddle, its was already imprinted on his cheek. He peered down, blinking. His vision cleared and he saw a horse sniffing the ground. He glanced around but saw no sign of the owner. He felt the anger of Saphira. "Poor horse." Eragon murmured. "Lets go down." He told her. She nodded and descended.

She landed softly without spooking the horse. Eragon hurried to the horse and stepped into its vision. The horse froze, folding back its ears. He brought out his hand. The horse neighed and moved away, stamping its forelegs into the sand. Eragon reached out into its mind. Saphira watched as the horse bucked and shook its head violently. It didn't like him.

_He has a owner. He just doesn't know what happened to her or where she went. They went to sleep together._ Eragon told Saphira. Saphira looked around, narrowing her eyes. She couldn't see anyone running away from this direction. She sniffed cautiously. She smelled another human but it was faint. She began to sniff around, noticing that the smell was a bit stronger in one spot. Her eyes widened as she realized where the owner was.

_The sandstorm, Eragon! She's buried in the sand._ Saphira exclaimed. Eragon blinked before beginning to dig where Saphira told him to. She stayed back because she didn't want to be seen. Eragon threw the sand behind him as he searched frantically for the owner. The owner's air could run out anytime. It was critical for Eragon to find him quickly. He shoveled the dirt behind him, stopping to wipe the sweat of his forehead.

_I can't find him!_ Eragon yelled, after digging a large hole. The horse neighed disapprovingly as Eragon stopped. Saphira stood up, ready to help.

I woke up somehow. It was all dark. I couldn't figure out why I woke up. I tried to sit up but I couldn't move. I opened my eyes and they began to water. I couldn't move and I couldn't breathe! I opened my mouth and tried to suck some air. All I got was gritty sand. But I did manage to get some air but not a lot. Soon, I was able to move a bit. The weight began to decrease and I was able to move. But, the weight wasn't decreasing and I was beginning to get dizzy and lightheaded. I had to get air so I began to move my hand. It was like moving a ton of bricks! My hand began to shake and I got dizzier.

Suddenly, cool air hit my hand. I groped around at the sand and hit something warm and it felt like cloth. The thing jumped then another hand took a hold of my hand and pulled up. I gasped, coughed, and choked on the cold air which rushed into my lungs immediately.

Eragon is finally in the story! What will Kathryn do?


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait. I have a bad tendency to type, delete, type, delete, type and then put on Fanfiction. Yeah. Anyway... I do not own anything from the book Eragon. All I own is the plot and my characters. This seems a bit choppy to me but I tried. I DIED today! Our school always does this thing about how every 4 seconds a person dies from head injuries or something to that extent! (Moment of silence) But yeah, I died because I fell down three flights of stairs. Ouch! And yeah, Katryn is really cruel in this chapter!

Chapter Five

I coughed some more and then got up slowly, watching the large amounts of sand fall off my clothes. The person that helped me out of the sand also helped me up, letting me lean on them. I shook my head, shaking the sand out of my hair. "Here let me help you." The person said. He, which I found out about his voice, dusted me a bit off. "Are you okay?" He asked.

I turned and looked at my rescuer. He was tall and muscular with brown hair and dark eyes with tanned skin. "After being under tons of sand for like five minutes, I'm pretty sure I'll live." I told him, walking towards Diablo, who was galloping back and forth in little circles, wanting to go to me but not when that person was around. Diablo went to me, pressing his nose against me cheek and snorting. He pulled out of my grasp and walked away, staring behind me.

"Well, are you sure you are going to be okay?" He asked me, having to look down at me.

"I'm sure I'll be fine but you don't have to leave right away!" I said. I didn't like him or nothing, it was just that I didn't want to be alone after seeing someone. Because I didn't want to go crazy, walking around in a large desert with nothing but a horse. The man nodded.

"Okay, I will stay for awhile." He told me. I smiled and turned, walking to were a large blanket laid. I shook it out and sat on it, dusting the sand off of it. I smiled and patted the blanket. He came and sat down by me. "You have no fire?" He asked suddenly, after looking around.

"No." I told him. I actually tried to make fire once but I couldn't get it working. I got frustrated and stomped on the pieces. He frowned. "I'm sorry, I don't know you're name. I'm Kathryn by the way What is yours?" I asked him.

"Eragon." He answered. I froze, blinking slowly. Eragon? I turned to him and stared at him in horror. He turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"You're joking." I said, trying to laugh but finding my throat dry.

"No." He told me seriously, his facial expression now confused. I turned to look at Diablo, who was regarding us unhappily. I remembered the indigo stone.

"Oh my... Get away from me!" I shrieked, getting up violently. Eragon stood up, confused. "Go away. I don't need your help. Take your stupid dragon with you...if you have one anyway." I said hysterically, backing up to Diablo. Eragon's expressions turned from confused to surprise.

"How did you know about Saphira?" He asked, his eyes narrow and his tone suspicious.

"No! I'm not going to listen! Lalalalalalala!" I yelled, putting my hands on my ears, closing my eyes. I bumped into Diablo and turned to the saddlebags and grabbed my pack. I fished out the indigo stone or what was now the indigo egg. "I don't want it! Take it back!" I said, throwing the egg at Eragon. It didn't make it all the way and landed halfway to Eragon. The moonlight was on it, making the indigo egg shine brightly. He stared quietly at the egg, his mouth open. I watched him, ready to hop on Diablo, when something flashy caught my eye.

I glanced up at it and my whole body when numb. A large, sapphire dragon was coming down from the sky, landing softly on the sand. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. Diablo whinned and ran, keeping at a safe distance. As the dragon reached its full height, it stretched its neck and surveyed the egg. Then it gazed up at me and I fainted.

Crackling and popping woke me up from my good sleep. I sat up and stretched, opening my eyes to take in my surroundings. I was in a clearing where a bright, merry fire was burning in the middle of the clearing. I was wrapped up in my blanket and on sticks were strips of meat, baking. I looked around for Diablo but he couldn't be found. Suddenly, everything came back to me. I jumped up, looking around. _Where am I?_, I asked myself. As I turned around I gasped loudly. The large sapphire dragon was curled up and sleeping behind me. It was humming quietly, its tail twitching. Finally the scream came.

Eragon appeared and looking wildly at the dragon and me. The dragon opened its eyes, staring at me. "Saphira will not hurt you." Eragon said after I had stopped screaming. I turned to him, wide eyed.

"Where am I? Where is my horse? Why aren't we in the desert? Did you take me?" I asked him.

"We're near the Beor Mountains. I'm not sure where your horse is. He left once I put you on Saphira. We flew out of the desert. And I sort of took you. You were passed out so I couldn't just leave you." He said, rubbing his neck.

I narrowed my eyes. "But it doesn't mean you can take me either! Beor Mountains? Why are you taking me to the Varden. Are you taking me to the Varden?" I asked him again. His eyebrows shot up and his own eyes narrowed.

"How do you know where the Varden is?" He asked me. I blinked.

"I heard of it before. Someone told me that it might be in the Beor Mountains. Why are you taking me there?" I said. It was his turn to blink. He walked to Saphira and pulled out the indigo egg.

"This is yours, I believe. But..." He said, losing his train of thought. I put up my hands, shaking my head.

"NO! It is not mine! I don't want it!" I told him. He looked down at me.

"But it is going to hatch for you. You are the next rider, Kathryn." He told me, handing it to me. He looked confused. Dragons had never hatched for girls. It said so in the book. But if the egg was going to hatch...I didn't want it!

"I don't want to be a rider. I don't want a stupid dragon!" I yelled, dropping the egg on to the ground. Just to make my point clear, I kicked the egg. The egg flew through the air and landed on the other side of the clearing. Eragon watched in horror then turned to me.

"How could you!" He said, his brows furrowed. Saphira growled and went to the egg, sniffing it. Eragon joined her and picked up the egg. I stared at the two. I didn't want the egg. I don't believe in those things. Maybe this was all a dream and I could just wake up any moment. I backed up slowly, watching them carefully. They were too busy checking out the egg to see me running full speed, away from the clearing and the dragon.

Poor egg! Hope its not hurt! Review!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry guys! School has been busy (though I've been out ever since May 25th.) But then I got grounded from the Internet. For something that I could have never ever done because there is no possible way for it to be done. Don't ask me, I do not wish to speak about it. Though I will blab how my parents hate me. I swear, they LOVE grounding me for stuff. Anyway, sorry it is so short, I've been gone so long. Though I hope everyone still reviews, though if you hated me, I would not blame you, I'd blame my parents. I do not own Eragon or anything else in the books. All I own is my ideas, which you can figure out.

Chapter Six

I ran as fast as I could. Soon, I started limping. I cursed my stupidity as I remembered how hard dragon eggs were. I cursed loudly and hopped a bit. But that didn't work. Apparently, you can't try to hop and run at the same time, because I fell flat on my face. I got up slowly, cursing some more. Suddenly, I heard footsteps. Then they stopped behind me. "What did you do that for?" Eragon's voice asked, breathing hard. I narrowed my eyes and turned around.

"Because I can." I told him, crossing my arms. Eragon's face was twisted in anger and confusion. He gave a deep breath and settled down, holding out his hand.

"Let me see your foot, it must hurt." He said, kneeling down. I moved my foot, letting him rest his hand on my foot. "Waise heill!" He said. My foot instantly felt better. "You know, I didn't think I was going to get a dragon either. I was just a farm boy." He said, helping me up.

I looked at him nervously. "But, its not you who chooses the dragon. Its the dragon that chooses you." He added, beginning to take me back to the fire. Saphira was laying near the fire and the egg was laying next to my stuff. "Now, you are going to have to learn to get use to Saphira, and while we make our way to the Varden, I'll teach you some magic." He finished. I pulled away from him, glaring.

"I can't have the dragon. I have to get out of here...I don't belong here." I cried, sitting down by my stuff. Saphira looked at me but didn't do anything. Eragon watched me. "I can't explain it to you but I don't belong here." I told him again. How could I explain it to him. 'Oh yeah, Eragon. I live in a world where you are just a made up character. You guys are in a book I read and the next day after I read the book, I got sucked into it?' Yeah, he'll think I'm crazy. I watched the fire then turned my gaze onto the indigo stone. _You are not real. You are not real. When I wake up, I will be back home. You are not real._, I chanted in my mind. "I'm going to sleep." I told him.

He looked up from leaning against Saphira. He nodded, turning to Saphira and rubbing her head. I laid down on the ground, staring up at the sky. I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the soft humming of Saphira.

"Wake up, Kathryn." A voice said, shaking me lightly. I moaned, turning to my side. "Ow!" The voice cried as my hand smacked it accidentally. I woke up, looking at the person I hit. Eragon was kneeling beside me, holding his hand on his cheek. "Good morning." He said.

I sighed and got up, stretching. The indigo stone was still sitting next to the ashes. I glared at it before getting up and sticking it in my pack. Eragon was already starting a fire, putting strips of meat on the hot stones. Since we were not going to ride on horses, I pulled out one of the dresses, picking out the blue one. "Where am I suppose to get changed?" I asked him. Eragon looked up, obviously startled by the question. HIs cheeks flushed.

"Uh...I...you..." He stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. I stared at him a moment before rolling my eyes.

"How about I changed behind...Saphira. Is that okay?" I asked him. He nodded, turning around abruptly. I walked behind Saphira, starting to strip myself down. I looked up and saw Saphira watching me. I blushed and kept on dressing, trying not the watch the dragon's gaze. When I finished, I looked up at her. "That was really...embarrassing." I told her before walking out behind her.

Eragon was standing awkwardly, as if he didn't know what to do with himself. He hadn't turned around at all. Saphira was quite huge and I think she wouldn't have let Eragon see anything. "So, what are we going to eat." I asked him, walking up to his side. The dress fit me quite well, not to tight but not to loose. And the blue dress was quite good with my brown hair and light brown eyes.

Eragon turned to me. "Meat." He answered. I nodded. Soon, breakfast was ready and we ate that quickly, giving most of the meat to Saphira. Once we were finished eating, Eragon began to pack up, stopping the fire and throwing the stones everywhere. "Now, let us go." He said, turning to me.

He held out his hand. I paused, staring at it. Then, I took it. He pulled me to him then he helped me up on Saphira. "What? No! No, no, no, no, no." I suddenly said, as he jumped up behind me.

"This is the only way to travel." He said, wrapping one arm around me.

"No. I'm not good with heights. I get squeamish. Please no." I cried. But my cries were lost in his ears. Saphira jumped up and she flew up. I closed my eyes and I screamed. The ground was already way beneath my feet. My head spinned and my stomach lurched. Flying was something no one should be apart of. And my dragon, if I really had to keep it, was never ever going to fly. Never.

Like I said, sorry for the shortness. I promise a new and longer chapter very soon. Review Please!


End file.
